Martin Grant
Martin Jackson Grant (born July 20th, 2662) is the former President of Aloria, former congressman, former chairman of the Conservative Union, and former Mayor of Sildar Beach. Childhood and Early Political Career Martin Grant was born on July 20th, 2662 to his parents Jackson Grant and Rolando Grant in Sildar Beach, Sildar. He joined the Catholic School of Sildar Beach in 2667, and was in the school all of his educational career (with the exception of university). In 2680 Grant went to university to study political science for 2 years, 3 years later he was elected as the first black mayor of Sildar Beach. Congressional Career 12 years after becoming a mayor, Grant came out of political retirement at the age of 35. He ran succesful for congress. He worked with many CDP and IPA members of congress to help push forward the new constitution in '99, and other federalist projects. He was expected, in 2700, to run for the leadership of the CU after Edward Wilson stepped down, but endorsed soon-to-be leader William Warren. 2 years later, CU congressional members elected Grant as the new chairman of the party to succeed Tom Jones (who would also succeed him). He served as the chairman for 4 years, until he stepped down to run for president. Presidency President Martin Grant was elected in August, 2707, succeeding Centre Democrat President Charles Renaldi (who served for 12 years). He received 21% of the vote in the first round, getting a slight 400,000 votes more then Gregor Ponzi (IPA) to go to the second round, challenging Socialist Alliance candidate Gabrielle Wilson. Even though Wilson received the endorsement from the UMLG, in the second round Wilson only received an extra 8% more votes comapared to the first round. Grant won with 64% (with no endorsements), against Wilson's 35%. The Budget of 2707/08 In 2707, President Grant proposed a new budget. It cut spending by 22 billion Alorik, and, for the first time in nearly 200 years, would make the budget fall under 100 billion alorik. It also would create a near 50 billion surplus, the biggest in Alorian history. President Grant and Congress Minority Leader Caroline Hayes had trouble convincing SA congressional members and CDP members. The Socialist Alliance did not approve of the education cuts in the budget, however Martin Grant argued that "there is too much money in the ministry all ready". Socialist leader Gabrielle Wilson said the cuts were "unrealistic". Hayes could not persuade Wilson, but managed to sway CDP leader Richard Johnson to vote for the budget. In June of 2708, the budget passed by a vote of 422-204. The budget surplus, after the budget and flat tax passed, was 51 billion alorik. Cobura and NATO When the nation of Cobura, in 2708, was almost about to enter in NATO, the council held an emergency meeting to see if the members would allow and/or assist Cobura with it's war against Zardugal, President Grant released a statement to NATO saying, "We will support their membership in to NATO, however we are not going to support them with military action or any other action". The president's foreign affairs spokesman Jason McCauley stated, "The president feels that Aloria should not sacrifice it's men and woman for Cobura's war. Cobura wasn't in NATO when it went to war with Zardugal, and so the president thinks that means it is not NATO's obligation to assist Cobura". Meanwhile, foreign affairs critic Richard M. Thompson stated that aid for Cobura is "out of the question". During a session of Congress, Socialist Alliance leader Gabrielle Wilson accused President Martin Grant of breaking former President Charles Renaldi's foreign relation policies, however Conservative Union leader Caroline Hayes sparked back and coming to the president's defense, saying time after time that Cobura entered NATO during the conflict. In 2709, President Grant reversed his policy of No Action, and proposed legislation in Congress to give medical attention to Cobura's citizens. Grant said that citizen safety of the Terra is a responsibility of the world, but helping Cobura's government is not. The bill got 626 votes right away, and is expected to pass with all 750 votes. Political analysts have argued that President Grant changed his position on Cobura due to a worry of backlash of political parties that hold much power in Congress and could lead to the fall of the government. Re-election of 2711 The party went in to the election with high hopes in Congress, and President Grant winning re-election. However, 10 parties were contesting for Congress, and 5 for the presidency. The Conservative Union lost 99 seats, and Martin Grant lost re-election. All parties that were in Congress with seats, before 2711, lost seats, except for the Centre Democratic Party and the Common Wealth Party. Whereas the previous majority party, the Socialist Alliance, controlled over 200 seats, the current majority party, the Alorian Populist Party, only has 152. President Grant congratulated Richard Johnson on his win, and the Progressive Coalition's victory. Though Union leader Richard M. Thompson, typically, were a bit more harsh on the coalition. He said, "It took SIX parties just to gain 36% in the presidential election, and six parties to achieve 420 seats in Congress; that's not a victory, that's a failure". Thompson, however, congratulated Richard Johnson and said he'll look forward working together. Martin Grant announced he won't run for election in 2715 or any other election, the convention to replace Grant resulted in Richard M. Thompson winning. He left the presidency with an approval rating of 39%, and as of January 20th, 2726, has a 28% approval rating for his presidency. Flat-Budget/Tax Watchdog gives the former president a 62% rating for a flat budget/tax policy. see also: List of Presidents of Aloria Category:Aloria Category:Presidents of Aloria Category:Alorian politicians